Such a window-integrated antenna in a vehicle is known from European Published Patent Application No. 0 382 895. Antenna structures, which are separated from one another for FM reception and AM reception and are heated separately, are provided in EP 0382895 B1. Each of the structures has a matching and decoupling circuit. The vehicle window may be heated over its entire surface in this implementation; however, optimum reception of the signals in the AM and FM ranges is still possible.